


Audial

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Series: the stupid idiot chronicles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Competition, Fundraisers, Karaoke, M/M, Song Lyrics, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: The boys need to raise some funds to get to Tokyo and Yachi has the evilest idea.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: the stupid idiot chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976683
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I, obviously, don't own the songs used in this fic. That'd be cool, though. Credits to original artists.

The team kneeled before Ukai, Takeda, Kiyoko and Yachi. Their faces were stoney, worried, blank and mortified respectively. Whatever they had to say wasn't good.

“I have unfortunate news,” Takeda said. “We don’t have enough funds to get to nationals.”

The team rioted. They screamed their protests at Takeda, jumping up around him, pointing and pushing each other around. Absolute pandemonium seized the gym in its uncertain hand.

“Calm down,” Kiyoko said.

Immediately the boys stopped fighting, gawked, then bowed.

“Sorry!” They yelled as they returned to their sitting position.

“Lucky for you guys you have a great new manager!” Ukai said. “She came up with a great idea for a fundraiser.”

They all looked to Yachi with curiosity.

“I hope it’s a bake sale,” Tanaka whispered.

“Be quiet, Tanaka,” Sugawara shushed.

“It’s no big deal!” Yachi laughed hysterically. “Just an idea, is all.”

“What is it?” Hinata shouted.

“Tell us what it is!” Kageyama said.

They both wore flat faces as Yachi began trembling under the intense gaze of the rest of the team.

“Uh, right! I’m sorry! I’m just nervous!” She laughed again. “It’s just I’m still so new to this and you’re all so—“

“Yachi,” Kiyoko reminded her.

“Oh, yeah,” Yachi said. “Um, basically, Karaoke Show!”

She presented the idea with jazz hands. The team stared at her with blank faces.

“What?” Tsukishima asked flatly.

“...Karaoke Show?” Her jazz hands were noticeably weak.

“No,” Tsukishima said.

“No?” Hinata demanded, turning to him. “It’s the only idea we have! Would you rather not go to Tokyo?”

“Yes.”

Hinata turned back to Kageyama, “There’s no helping him.”

“Some people just never smarten up,” Kageyama shrugged.

“Are you kidding?” Tsukishima yelled.

“It’s a good idea,” Takeda said.

“But we can’t even sing!” Daichi said.

Kageyama had a flashback to his first date with Hinata, where he insisted he was actually a talented singer, but refused to back it up with proof. His face curled into a smile of evil intent.

His bad vibes seeped over to Hinata, “Oh, no, he’s thinking evil thoughts. What are you plotting?”

“Oh, nothing, Hinata. Don’t you worry your pretty little head,” Kageyama said in a voice that implied Hinata should be, in fact, very worried.

“Anyway,” Takeda said. “Don’t worry about singing well. Worry about making it entertaining!”

“We’ll market it as ‘Karasuno High Boys Volleyball Team Makes Fools of Themselves for Money’,” Kiyoko said.

“I don’t know…” Sugawara drawled.

“I like it!” Ukai said, mirroring Kageyama’s evil smile. “We’ll do it!”

Yachi’s face lit up, “Yay! Okay, when choosing songs make sure you don’t have any profanities. If there are some and we can change them into something PG, then that’s okay!”

“Right!” The team said.

“I think it’d be more fun if we chose songs for each other,” Kageyama said.

The entire team scowled at him. They silently and collectively vowed to murder him. He truly was plotting true evil in his head.

“Ooh, that IS more fun,” Yachi agreed. “Let’s do that!”

“Perfect! I’ll be back after practice tomorrow to collect the song list!” Takeda beamed.

The boys looked at each other.

-

They moved to the clubhouse after practice finished to decide on each other's songs.

“The goal is to, of course, humiliate each other,” Kageyama said.

“Of course,” Tsukishima mocked. “God forbid anything be tolerable around here.”

“That’s the spirit, Tsukki!” Hinata slapped his back. “Who first?”

“I think Tsukki just volunteered himself,” Tanaka smiled at him.

“I love that!” Hinata said. “I think we should go with—“

They all squinted at Hinata, unsure why he cut himself off. The ginger stared at Tsukishima, who was apparently attempting to murder him using telekinesis.

“I don’t feel comfortable discussing this in front of him,” Hinata yell-whispered to Daichi from across the room.

“Hm, it would be more fun if the songs came as a surprise when we’re all done choosing,” Daichi said. “We’ll get Yachi to help.”

Yachi, who’d been silent till then, yelped as she pointed at herself, unsure.

“Yeah! The person we’re discussing will go outside and Yachi will write the list as we choose, so none of us know what we’re singing until it’s too late,” Dachi explained.

“Right!” They yelled, save for Tsukishima.

“I seriously question what you all think ‘fun’ means,” he mumbled.

“Whatever, four eyes,” Tanaka said, pushing him out the door, “We’ll come get you when your fate’s been decided.”

He slammed the door on Tsukishima before he could say anything.

-

Once they made it through all twelve players they smiled at Yachi, proud of themselves for their decisiveness.

“Awesome,” she smiled back. “One more to go.”

“One more?” Sugawara asked.

“Yes, Coach Ukai will have to sing, too!”

They all gaped at her before falling over with laughter.

“That’s what he gets for trying to embarrass us!” Nishinoya wheezed.

“What song could we ever use for him?” Hinata asked once they caught their breaths.

“Jolene,” Kageyama said, practically jumping in place.

“I don’t know,” Daichi rubbed his chin.

“Jolene.”

“There’s gotta be something,” Nishinoya said.

“Jolene.”

“It’s gotta be a classic that’s easy to screw up,” Sugawara mused.

“Preferably by a woman,” Tanaka said.

“Jolene.”

“With TONS of high notes,” Hinata added.

“Oh, I know!” Tsukishima raised a finger. “How about Jolene by Dolly Parton?”

“That’s such a great idea, Tsukki!” Tadashi praised.

Kageyama tugged his hair as he yelled.

“Great!” Yachi ignored him. “I’ll get this to Takeda’s mailbox in the administrative office as soon as possible. You should all be able to start preparing tomorrow!”

“Thank you, Yachi!” They all bowed to her.

-

“Alright, guys!” Takeda shouted, conjugating the team in front of him. “Thank you for your proficiency in choosing your songs for our fundraiser. I was told you aren’t actually aware of what you're singing yet. Ready to find out?”

“Yeah!” They yelled excitedly.

“Okay!” He held the list close to his face, “We have Tsukishima first with… Super Bass by Nikki Manaj?”

The team fell laughing as Tsukishima glared them all halfway to death.

“Then Tadashi with Let It Go… From Frozen?”

Tadashi blushed as his teammates' laughter turned on him.

“Like when you miss your serves? You need to. Let. It. Go,” Tsukishima said.

“Daichi with Roar by Katy Perry.”

“This could’ve been a lot worse,” Daichi ignored the laughter and punched his fist into his hand. “I AM a champion!”

“He already knows the words!” Hinata howled.

“Sugawara with Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift.”

Sugawara furrowed his brow then shrugged, “Lot’s of worse things than Taylor Swift.”

“Tanaka with Dancing Queen by Abba.”

“Hell ya! Abba! Let’s do it!” He shouted. “I freaking love Abba!”

“Nishinoya with I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor.”

The libero beamed, “We’re all gonna survive! We’re gonna win nationals!”

“Yeah!” They yelled.

“Kageyama with Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.”

Kageyama’s face went blank, and he refused to meet any of their eyes as they jeered at him.

“Hinata with Take On Me by A-Ha.”

“That song isn’t even funny?” Hinata sounded confused.

“Yeah, but there’s no way you’ll hit those notes,” Kageyama’s evil smile returned.

“I told you I can sing, though. Do you guys want to pick a different one?”

“Nice try, Hinata,” Tanaka said with his hands on his hips. “You can't lie your way out of this.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Fine. How about a song by that one lady?” Kageyama looked at Yachi. “She’s always on the radio? Sings really wild notes? There’s that song about the chandelier?”

“Chandelier by Sia?” She asked.

“Yeah! Do that one instead, since you can sing so well!”

“Fine! I’ll show you!” Hinata shouted.

“Alright, then, Asahi with Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen,” Takeda continued.

Asahi put his head in his hands as he contemplated every life decision he made until that point.

“Okay, that’s good stuff,” Ukai finished laughing, wiping a tear from his eye. “You guys will kill it!”

“Oh, Ukai, your song is Jolene by Dolly Parton,” Takeda said.

“My song? Oh, no, no, no.”

“You’re part of the team, Coach!” Takeda smiled

The team smiled darkly at him, “Yeah, Coach!”

Suddenly the coach seemed just as dejected as the rest of them. 

“You guys have a week to prepare for this event,” Yachi said. “It’ll be in the auditorium in the west wing. Be there at five PM, seven days from right now!”

“Right!” They called, the stress evident in their voices.


	2. Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi performs Call Me Maybe

They all wiggled nervously in their chairs on the stage. The crowd was shockingly full. Mostly with other teams they’d beat out in the tournament just a few months earlier. Hinata felt his face growing hotter and hotter as he dreaded going out there. He was certain his teammates felt the same.

Yachi walked to center stage, the calmest they’d ever seen her, to address the crowd.

“Thank you very much for being here, ladies and gentlemen,” she applauded them. “We’re very proud of our Boys Volleyball team for making it to nationals! For your support here, tonight, and every time you’ve been there for us, they’re prepared to give you the best show they have!”

The crown applauded and whooped. It should’ve felt good, but it didn’t.

“I’d like to remind you all that since our team responds well to competition, at the end of the show we’ll vote for who had the best performance! First, we have our ace, Asahi with Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen!”

She passed the microphone to Asahi on her way off the stage. He stood paralyzed as he stared at the crowd.

“That was just cold, sending him first,” Sugawara mumbled. Then he shouted out to Asahi, “You’re doing nothing different from when you’re on the court!”

Asahi seemed to shake his way out of the fear and made his way to the center of the stage as the song began.

“I can do this,” he whispered to himself. “It’s for nationals.”

He jumped a couple of times, put the microphone to his lips and belted,  
“I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
And now you're in my way  
I'd trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way!”

Asahi was not a talented singer, but it didn’t stop him from giving it his all. He crossed to the front of the stage and held his hand out in front of him, voice getting more confident.  
“Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going baby?”

He utilized his skills as a blocker and jumped high as he delivered the next line,  
“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe!”

He pointed out to the crowd, “You took your time with the call.”

He patted his chest, “I took no time with the fall.”

Shook his head, “You gave me nothing at all.”

Stabbed his thumb behind him, “But still you're in my way.”

He was fully feeling the groove of the song, as he spread his arms and danced,  
“I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way!”

He turned and faced the back of the stage, his voice turning soft with his hand on his chest.   
“Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad.”

He turned back to the crowd as if directly addressing them, holding a hand out.  
“It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe!”  
He went into the next verse with more enthusiasm, jumping in place,  
“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me maybe!”

He landed his last jump with the first beat of the next verse, and he walked to the edge of the stage,  
“Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad.”

He threw his fist out as he sang the last two lines with all his lungs could give him.  
“And you should know that!  
So call me maybe!”

The crowd applauded him as he bowed and thanked them. He ran back to his teammates as quickly as possible. Asahi all but threw the microphone to Kageyama, who caught it causing feedback. The crowd groaned loudly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled into the microphone and the crowd laughed.

Asahi took his face in trembling hands and found himself glad he went first, because it was over sooner and he didn’t have to follow anyone up.

“I guess I’m next,” Kageyama mumbled as he stood.

“Good luck,” Asahi said, bumping his fist.


	3. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama performs Bad Romance

Kageyama looked out into the auditorium, microphone in hand. He was so thankful he couldn’t make out any faces because of the lights. He shook his hands in an attempt to rid himself of the nerves.

The music began, and he was already a second behind. He put the microphone to his lips and smoothly caught up.

“Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance.”

He felt his face heat up and he looked away from the crowd. He wished the ground would swallow him up.

“Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma Roma-ma  
Gaga, "Ooh la-la"  
Want your bad romance  
Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
Gaga, "Ooh la-la"  
Want your bad romance”

He decided walking around would help him get over his discomfort, so he went to the far end of the stage as he continued,  
“I want your ugly, I want your disease  
I want your everything as long as it’s free  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love, huh, bad!”

He noticed Tanaka giving him a thumbs down from his peripheral and all too quickly recalled it was a competition. He wanted bragging rights. He put a new energy into his performance as he leaned forward, projected and walked to the middle of the stage,  
“I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Hey!)  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love (Love, love, love, I want your love)!”

He broadened his stance, pressed his hand into his chest and cocked his hip as he whispered into the microphone,  
“You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance.”

He walked confidently to the front of the stage as he raised a pointed finger above the crowd,  
“I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love, and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance!”

He quite literally pranced around the stage as he sang,  
“Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance!”

He approached Hinata and pointed directly at him,  
“I want your horror, I want your design  
‘Cause you’re a criminal as long as you’re mine!”

He turned from Hinata, closed his eyes and bounced away,  
“I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love, huh!”

He grabbed a handful of his own shirt and leaned down into the microphone as he held it at a lower level,  
“I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick (Shtick, hey!)  
Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick  
I want your love, love, love, love  
I want your love (Love, love, love, I want your love)”

He turned to the curtain as he once again whispered,  
“You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance!”

He addressed the crowd, spreading his free arm out,  
“I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
I want your love, and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
Caught in a bad romance!”

He walked as far back on the stage as he could get as he sang,  
“Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-ma  
Gaga, "Ooh la-la"  
Want your bad romance  
Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-ma  
Gaga, "Ooh la-la"  
Want your bad romance!”

Kageyama strutted down to the front of the stage with every word,  
“Walk, walk, fashion, baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk, fashion, baby  
Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk, fashion, baby!”

He reached the front of the stage and crouched into a fashionable pose, accentuating his long legs,  
“Work it, move that bitch crazy  
Walk, walk, PASSION, baby!”

He swung his arm out as he stood and used its momentum to turn him as he called out in his speaking voice,  
“I'm a free bitch, baby!”

He faced away from the crowd in a quieter voice, pushing down with his hand, eyes closed, really feeling the attention on him,  
“I want your love, and I want your revenge  
I want your love, I don't wanna be friends...”

He strained to remember the French part, but somehow managed,  
“Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour, I don't wanna be friends”

He turned back to the audience, his voice growing gradually louder,  
“No, I don't wanna be friends  
I don't wanna be friends  
Want your bad romance  
Want your bad romance!”

He took a page from Asahi’s book and jumped high, but took it further, landing on the floor in front of the stage, getting closer to their judges,  
“I want your love, and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love, and all your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance  
Caught in a bad romance!”

He touched the hands of the people feigning he was a superstar,  
“Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma, Roma-ma  
Gaga, "Ooh la-la"”

He centered himself at the front of the stage as he yelled the last line,  
“Want your bad romance!”

He threw his fist high in the air as the music cut and applause consumed him. He panted, trying to catch his breath. Kageyama trudged his way back up onto the stage, handed the mic to Tanaka, and beamed.

“Good luck following that,” Kageyama smirked.

“Don’t need it, scrub,” Tanaka said. “Good luck showing your face around here again.”

“Thanks!” Kageyama said, retaking his seat.


	4. Tanaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka performs Dancing Queen

Tanaka returned the microphone to the stand and dragged it to the middle of the stage. He took a deep breath as the music started. He knew his voice was too bad to give a serious performance, so he chose to play the campy angle.

He immediately ripped off his outer layer of clothing, revealing a shiny gold outfit beneath. It caused immediate applause. That was a good start.

He started to roll his arms and move his feet, every few beats doing the classic Disco Finger. He took the stand and dipped it as he sang,

“Ooh, you can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene  
Digging the dancing queen!”

He tangoed with the stand as he tried his best to harmonize, which he noted was funnier than purposefully botching it,

“Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing…”

He gestured to himself,

“You come to look for a king!”

He removed the microphone from the stand and twirled, ending in a point towards the crowd,

“Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high!”

He clapped his hands and did the bus stop, moving his feet apart and together, forward, backwards, and side to side.

“With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance.”

He used his fancy footwork to bring him to the edge of the stage,  
“And when you get the chance…”

He threw his arm out as he looked up and twirled,

“You are the dancing queen!”

Tanaka switched into alternating disco points, shaking his hips in the rhythm,

“Young and sweet, only seventeen!”

He went back to his twirling,  
“Dancing queen!”

He swung his hip and slammed his hand down so they met together, imitating a tambourine player,

“Feel the beat from the tambourine  
Oh, yeah!”

He planted his feet firmly, but his hips kept at it as he held a pointed finger up, moving his arm up and down the width of the audience,

“You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life!”

He turned his back on the audience, moving back into the bus stop, feet shuffling as he went,

“Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene  
Digging the dancing queen!”

He turned to the audience and winked, as he shuffled back and forth,

“You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone!”

He swung his hips, feet never stopping as he pointed from side to side,

“Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance!”

He went back to the edge of the stage and pointed out as he jumped up and down,

“And when you get the chance…”

He turned back and bounced energetically to the back of the stage,

“You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen!”

He faced the audience and curled in on himself as he passionately sang,

“Dancing queen  
Feel the beat from the tambourine  
Oh, yeah!”

He once again began twirling as if through a meadow of flowers, making his way back to the front of the stage,

“You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life!”

He repeated his move of shaking his hips and pointing down the width of the audience,

“Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene  
Digging the dancing queen!”

He kept his hips on the move and went back to the disco point, pausing only to tap the air with the piano flourishes,

“Digging the dancing queen!”

He beamed as the song ended and the room erupted in applause.

“Go Tanaka! Awesome!” Nishinoya called from the side of the stage.

Tanaka rejoined his team and passed the microphone off to Tadashi. 

“Told you I didn’t need luck,” Tanaka said to Kageyama.

“I stand corrected,” Kageyama raised his hands in surrender.

“It’s cool, ‘cause Tadashi is about to flub it,” Tanaka said, pointing to the poor boy sweating in the middle of the stage.

“Hey,” Sugawara glared at them. “Give him a change. Jeez.”

Kageyama and Tanaka laughed as they apologized, giving Tadashi their full attention.


	5. Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boy Tadashi performs Let It Go  
> (Let's play spot the bias lmao)

Tadashi placed the case he brought with him at his feet. He stood at the microphone stand, struggling to get it back in. He accidentally hit it, and the feedback caused the crowd to boo. He felt suspiciously like he was back doing first ever serve on a volleyball court.

The music started, and he glanced nervously at Tsukishima, who gave him a thumbs up. He smiled, opened his case and removed his violin, tucking it under his chin, and looked down as he waited for his cue.

He began strumming the violin with the bow as he sang. He continued looking down,

“Snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation…”

He smiled as his voice turned quieter for a second,  
“And it looks like I'm the... queen.”

The beautiful notes coming from his instrument complimented his actually wonderful singing voice.

“The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried…”

He broadened his stance as his voice became stronger. He ceased on the violin.

“Don't let them in, don't let them see!  
Be the good girl you always have to be!  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!”

His voice grew much stronger.  
“Well, now they know!”

He went in twice as hard on the violin as he sang confidently. His eyes fell closed as he let the music take him and a smile split his face.  
“Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go, let it go!”

He stomped his foot,  
“Turn away and slam the door!”

His body fully fell into the flow of his violin as he swayed forward and backward.  
“I don't care what they're going to say!  
Let the storm rage on…”

He stopped on his instrument and pointed to the audience with the bow as he smirked. His voice shifted into his regular speaking voice.  
“The cold never bothered me, anyway.”

He slayed the small instrumental and Hinata started clapping with the beat from his seat. Tadashi smiled at him and raised his chin in acknowledgment. The rest of the team joined in, causing a domino effect in the audience.

His confidence fully came through as he continued on. He pulled away from the microphone at just the right times and he moved his body in a gentle but swift way.  
“It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!”

He beamed as he leaned forward.  
“It's time to see what I can do!  
To test the limits and break through!  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me!”

He once again stopped on his violin to build the tension. He grabbed the microphone by the stand and took the note longer in perfect pitch.  
“I'm free!”

He slammed back onto the strings, his voice stronger than ever. He leaned back and forth as the situation called for it. He was fully there.  
“Let it go, let it go!  
I am one with the wind and sky!  
Let it go, let it go!  
You'll never see me cry!”

He stomped his foot on both halves of the line,  
“Here I stand and here I stay!”

He continued.  
“Let the storm rage on…”

The upbeat instrumental seemed easy to Tadashi as he pulled away from the microphone and moved his fingers nimbly over the strings. He danced around while he had the chance, never once opening his eyes.

He returned to the microphone and leaned in with a confident smile.  
“My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!”

He pulled the bow from the violin and threw both arms to the side as he belted out.  
“I'm never going back, the past is in the past!”

The audience went absolutely wild. He screamed on and applauded the perfection of the note.

He returned to his instrument with enthusiasm, stomping his foot in time with the beat.  
“Let it go, let it go!  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn!  
Let it go, let it go!  
That perfect girl is gone!”

The violin flourish that came with the next verse was impressive, to say the least.  
“Here I stand in the light of day!  
Let the storm rage on!”

He pulled away from the microphone, separating the bow from the strings. Then he leaned in and said into the microphone, “The cold never bothered me, anyway.”

Tadashi panted as he stared out into the audience. He never thought in his life he would play to an audience that size or that he’d receive such an enthusiastic response. His teammates ran over to him and crowded him in a group hug.

Sugawara leaned into Tanaka’s ear and said, “What did I tell you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you find it? Did you find the bias? lolol sorry i just love him and need him to be happy


	6. Sugawara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara performs Look What You Made Me Do

They stood just behind the curtain, guzzling down water. Tadashi stood with Hinata and Tsukishima, bashfully rejecting the praise. Daichi looked at Sugawara, who was fiddling with a USB drive in a laptop.

“That’s a tough act to follow,” Daichi said. “You gonna be okay?”

Sugawara waved at him dismissively, never looking away from the computer, “It’s worth it if we get to play at nationals. Besides,” he smiled dangerously, “I’m not gonna lose.”

Daichi smiled and crossed his arms, “We’ll see, Suga. We’ll see.”

They all took their seats as Sugawara took the stage. Behind him, a projection screen lowered, casting a blue-purple light.

“I didn’t know we got to do all this stuff,” Asahi sighed.

“Me neither,” Kageyama said in unison with Hinata.

“You would’ve if any of you ever bothered to listen,” Tsukishima silenced them.

“Whatever,” Hinata said. “I look forward to your performance, Nikki!”

“Yeah,” Kageyama held an L shape over his forehead while Hinata stuck his tongue out.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as the music played.

Sugawara hurried to the microphone stand and gripped tightly. Behind him the screen read, “SUGA”.

He walked forward dangerously, dragging his toe with each step, carrying the entire stand. His low voice was quiet, hardly carrying a tune, but it worked with the vibe of the song.

“I don't like your little games.  
Don't like your tilted stage.  
The role you made me play.  
Of the fool…”

He quickly pointed over to the audience.  
“No, I don't like you.”

He put the stand down as he ran his hand up the side of his head until it was completely raised in the air, palm straight.  
“I don't like your perfect crime.  
How you laugh when you lie.  
You said the gun was mine.”

He removed the microphone from the stand.  
“Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh!)”

He turned and moved to the center of the back of the stage. He kicked his foot behind him when he got there and planted his feet firmly.  
“But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time!  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time.”

He turned to the side and placed his hand on his cocked hip.  
“I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!”

He once again faced the audience as he commanded their attention by pointing up towards the screen. Every time he repeated the line, the screen cut to him scoring on a different player.  
“Ooh, look what you made me do.”  
Kageyama.  
Look what you made me do.  
Tsukishima.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Daichi.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Asahi.  
Ooh, look what you made me do.  
Hinata.  
Look what you made me do.  
Tadashi.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Chikara.  
Look what you just made me do.”  
Hisashi.

The screen went on to the same ‘SUGA’ screen from before. He slowly stalked up to Kageyama and crouched in front of him. He looked into his eyes as he sang.  
“I don't like your kingdom keys.  
They once belonged to me.  
You ask me for a place to sleep,  
Locked me out and threw a feast!”

He jumped up and yelled.  
“What?”

He began walking back to the front of the stage with a very commanding energy. He pointed to the ceiling as he went.   
“The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama!  
But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma!  
And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure…”

He stopped at the centre front of the stage, stood with his feet shoulder width apart, and pointed first to himself than at the audience, moving his hand back then forward with each word.  
“Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours.”

He danced around the front of the stage with a grace only a natural born athlete had.  
“But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time!  
Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time!”

He stretched his arm and pointed at Kageyama from across the stage, once again meeting his eye.  
“I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined.  
I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!”

He spread his arms up at the screen as he repeated the chorus. Above him was an entirely separate compilation of him destroying Kageyama on the court.  
“Ooh, look what you made me do.  
Look what you made me do.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Ooh, look what you made me do.  
Look what you made me do.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Look what you just made me do.”

He placed his hand to his chest and walked forward. The screen did not go back to the static screen, but instead went on to game footage. The footage showed their team’s progression towards winning the finals.  
“I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,  
I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams.  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,  
I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams.  
I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,  
I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams.”

He built up momentum by jumping in place, then slammed his hand down from a particularly high jump.  
“I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me,  
I'll be the actor starring in your bad dreams.”

He held his hand up to his ear, mimicking a phone. His face split into a huge grin and he changed to his speaking voice.  
"I'm sorry, the old Suga can't come to the phone right now"   
"Why?"  
He laughed loudly, "Oh, 'cause he's dead!"

He circled around the front half of the stage as he repeated the chorus, the screen never stopping the compilation of endless showings of Sugawara’s extensive skill.  
“Ooh, look what you made me do.  
Look what you made me do.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Ooh, look what you made me do.  
Look what you made me do.  
Look what you just made me do.  
Look what you just made me do!”

The screen went black, and the music cut abruptly. Sugawara threw his head back and caught his breath. The crowd applauded and whooped, calling his name out.  
He replaced the microphone and made his way back to his friends. Daichi threw him a water bottle, which he gladly accepted.  
“That was badass!” Nishinoya shouted.  
“It really was! You’re so cool, Suga!” Hinata praised with saucer eyes.  
“I apologize for the propaganda video, Kageyama, I just thought it’d work with the song you guys gave me,” Sugawara smiled.  
“It’s all good, man,” Kageyama bumped his fist. “I know if it were a quick cut of all my cool moments it’d be three times as long.”  
They shared a laugh as Daichi stood to take the stage.  
“Good luck!” They called after him.


	7. Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi performs Roar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really thought this one would be boring because i kinda think Daichi is boring, but it turned out to kinda fit him well? hope you enjoy it, too!

Daichi took the microphone from the stand and held his hand to the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming tonight!” He called. The crowd applauded. “We’re very happy to be here making fools of ourselves, but we’ll be even happier when we can fight for Karasuno at the nationals, doing what we do best! It’s only possible because of all of you out there in the audience!”

The crowd screamed, then the music started. Daichi bopped around to the opening instrumental.

He moved forward, singing softly.  
“I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath,  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess.  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely…”

He moved his hand through his hair and remained in the same spot.  
“I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point.”

His face became troubled, and he took a fistful of his own shirt over his heart.  
“I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.”

He started moving around the front of the stage, gesturing appropriately with the lyrics.  
“You held me down, but I got up!  
Already brushing off the dust!  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound,  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground.”

He faced the audience, rooted back to his spot. He pointed out to them.  
“You held me down, but I got up.”

He stabbed his thumb towards the curtain.  
“Get ready 'cause I've had enough.”

He gestured broadly in front of him, moving his free arm further from his body.  
“I see it all, I see it now…”

He jumped and began moving enthusiastically around the stage, waving his arm over his head.  
“I got the eye of the tiger! A fighter!  
Dancing through the fire!”

He slapped his own chest as he jumped.  
“'Cause I am a champion!”

He stayed on the ground and held his arm open, out to the side, fist clenched.  
“And you're gonna hear me roar!”

He moved his hand to his head and slowly moved it back out and up as the lines progressed.  
“Louder! Louder than a lion!”

He once again slammed on his chest, a severe look taking over his face.  
“'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!”

Much like Tanaka had before, Daichi spun around the stage with his arm out. Unlike Tanaka, though, the move was much looser.  
“Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
You're gonna hear me roar!”

He walked along the edge of the stage.  
“Now I'm floatin' like a butterfly.”

He patted his own chest. He walked like he was on a mission.  
“Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes.”

He pointed at the ground, then threw his fist up, never breaking stride.  
“I went from zero, to my own hero!”

He stopped near his teammates and flung his fist out at the audience, one foot lifting off the ground.  
“You held me down, but I got up!  
Already brushing off the dust!”

He jabbed his thumb at himself.  
“You hear my voice, you hear that sound!  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground!”

He began going the way he came with a commanding presence. He knew all eyes were on him.  
“You held me down, but I got up!”

He ran his hand across his throat, harshly.  
“Get ready 'cause I've had enough!  
I see it all, I see it now!”

He jumped, gaining more air than any of his teammates, and landed on the first beat of the next line.  
“I got the eye of the tiger! A fighter!  
Dancing through the fire!”

He got to the middle of the edge of the stage and broadened his stance, once again pointing to himself.  
“'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!”

He moved his point out to the audience, then let his arm fall open to the side.  
“Louder! Louder than a lion!  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!”

He moved back and took a running start off the stage, landing gracefully on the floor below. The crowd cheered as they tried to touch him, just as they’d done to Kageyama. Daichi wanted to laugh out loud at the crowd’s engagement. He really felt like a rockstar, even though he couldn’t sing worth a damn. He supposed life really was about the confidence you held.

He made his way up and down the front row of the audience, as well as down the aisles. He shook as many hands as he could, admiring the sound of girls screaming his name.  
“Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!”

He finished his song in a blaze of glory. The crowd chanted ‘Karasuno, Karasuno, Karasuno!’. Nothing could have felt better.

He rested the mic on the edge of the stage, then he jumped back onto it. He made his way back to his team and saw Takeda with a tear in his eye.

“You are a champion, Daichi!” He said tearily. “You all are!”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” Daichi exclaimed with a laugh, slapping his back.


	8. Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima performs Super Bass

“Looks like you’re up,” Daichi said with a sympathetic smile.

Tsukishima glared at him, “Don’t look at me like that when you’re just as responsible for this.”

Daichi pulled his collar as he averted his gaze to anywhere else.

“Remember to try hard!” Hinata said.

Tsukishima stared the small ginger down, as the scene melted into one from the week before.

~

“Tsukki! I know you’re going to do bad on your song on purpose,” Hinata said. “So, I have an offer to make you! If your performance is a ten out of ten, I promise to leave you alone for an entire week!”

When Tsukishima just stared blankly at him, he continued, “Okay! Make it two weeks!”

“Three and keep your drama away from practice. And no puns when you can help it.”

“Deal!” Hinata shook his hand eagerly.

~

Tsukishima stared at the present day Hinata, who was fussing over his absent look. He gave him a solitary nod and went out to retrieve the microphone from where Daichi recklessly left it, muttering about how much he hated his life the whole way.

Much like when Sugawara performed, a projection screen lowered behind him. He turned to face it as the music played. The screen read, ‘Super Bass. Originally By: Nicki Minaj. Performed By: Kei Tsukishima.”

The screen began rolling the lyrics that Tsukishima followed along with, hand in his pocket. His team stared on in horror. He was really just going to read from a screen? Tadashi hid his face in his hands.

“This one is for the boys with the booming system,  
Top down, AC with the cooler system,  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up…”

He turned from the screen as it transitioned to a slide that simply said, ‘sike’. He pressed the microphone closer as he took on Nicki’s diction. He lowered himself into his best impression of ‘hip-hop’.  
“Got stacks on deck like he savin' up.  
And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build.  
He cold, he dope, he might sell uh.  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach!”

He raised his hand then sent it back down just as past as he walked upstage, taking large and low strides.

‘He a motheffin' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship.  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip.  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for.”

He made an audacious face and retracted his hand against his chest as he leaned back.  
“And yes, you'll get slapped if you're lookin', hoe!”

He threw his hand out and up and snapped his fingers as he cocked his hip. He turned his head in the opposite direction, speaking animatedly to the audience.  
“I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy!  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly!  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie!  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh!”

He crossed his hand back and forth across his body as he walked forward.  
“Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is!”

He posed at center stage, arm bent above his head, hip cocked, stature low, one leg out to the side.  
“I am Tsukishima, I mack them dudes up,  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!”

He circled around the stage, taking bouncy steps.  
“Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away!  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way!”

He stood still and pumped his entire chest in time with the motion of his hand over his heart.  
“Can't you hear that  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
He got that super bass.  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass.  
Yeah, that's that super bass.”

He pointed out at Tadashi but stared into the audience as he approached them.  
“This one is for the boys in the Polo's.  
Entrepreneur guys and the moguls.  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo,  
But I think I like him better when he dolo.”

Tsukishima mimed running his fingers along the brim of a hat.  
“And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on.”

He threw his hand in the air incredulously and turned his back on the audience.  
“He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on!  
He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look,  
Then the panties comin' off, off, uh.”

He fully approached Tadashi, taking him by the hand and directing the lyrics unmistakably to him.  
“Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy, you know,  
I really got a thing for American guys.”

He kept Tadashi’s hand much to the latter’s mortification and bent his knees, taking the posture of an infatuated schoolgirl.  
“I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes,  
I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side.”

He let go of Tadashi and walked back to centre stage, swinging his hips with his finger pointed out far in front of him. He nodded his head along with the beat.  
“Yes I did, yes I did,  
Somebody please tell him who the eff I is!  
I am Tsukishima, I mack them dudes up.  
Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!”

He repeated his choreography for the chorus, as he truly was a creature of structure and habit.  
“Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away!  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way!  
Can't you hear that  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's that super bass!”

He stood at the edge of the stage and moved his hands dramatically as he sang.  
“See, I need you in my life for me to stay.  
No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay.  
No, no, no, no, no don't go away!”

He gestured broadly to the crowd.  
“Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away...  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?”

He pumped his hand over his chest.  
“Oh, it be like,  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass.  
Can't you hear that boom  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?”

He moved back to repeat the choreography once again.  
“Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away!  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way!  
Can't you hear that  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
He got that super bass.  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah, that's that super bass!”

Once he finished and the crowd was a mixture of laughter and applause, and his teammates were rightfully deceased, he put the microphone in its rightful place in the stand. Before he walked off the stage, though, he leaned into it.

“By the way, all of our song choices were meant to be for general audiences.”

He didn’t return to his seat, but opted instead to walk right backstage and figure out how to regain his dignity.


	9. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata performs Chandelier

They all stared after Tsukishima, save for Tadashi, who remained a shell of his former self, and Hinata, who eagerly ran to the stand out on stage.

“Hi! I’m Shoyo Hinata! I’m so excited to sing for you all!” He said, then bowed.

The audience applauded him. He removed the mic and carried it with him as he stepped to the first couple beats of the song.

When his cue hit he brought the mic up without breaking his slow stride.

“Party girls don't get hurt.  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn?”

He pushed his hand down over his stomach and closed his eyes. He looked like he was serenading the microphone.  
“I push it down, push it down.”

Asahi turned to Kageyama, “I thought he couldn’t sing? He sounds as good as Tadashi.”

“Relax, he hasn’t gotten to the hard bits yet,” Kageyama whispered.

Hinata placed his hand on his clavicle as he stopped at the edge of the stage.  
“I'm the one for a “good time call".  
Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell.  
I feel the love, feel the love.”

He held his fingers up, counting with the lyrics.  
“One, two, three, one, two, three, drink.  
One, two, three, one, two, three, drink.  
One, two, three, one, two, three, drink.  
Throw em back, till I lose count…”

He wound up and threw his arms back as he held the microphone up. Their team leaned forward to see if he was lying about being good, but they doubted it.

“I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist!  
Like it doesn't exist!”

His voice was every bit as good as Tadashi’s, but his range was higher. He threw his arms up, mimicking a bird.  
“I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry!  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!”

He turned and opened his arms to the curtain, clenching his hand into a fist.  
“And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes!”

He held his hand up, as though toasting.  
“Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight!  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes!  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight!  
On for tonight!”

Hinata clutched his chest as he paced around the stage. He kept his eyes closed as he moved.  
“Sun is up, I'm a mess...  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this.”

He lowered himself into a crouch, still gripping his chest.  
“Here comes the shame, here comes the shame…”

He bounced back to the edge of the stage, repeating his move with his fingers as he counted.  
“One, two, three, one, two, three, drink!  
One, two, three, one, two, three, drink!  
One, two, three, one, two, three, drink!  
Throw ‘em back till I lose count!”

He pointed upwards as he belted the lyrics out, hitting the high notes accurately.  
“I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist!  
Like it doesn't exist!”

He turned, sending his arms up again, but that time adding a spin.  
“I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry!”

He collapsed in on himself as he sang with passion.  
“I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier!”

He opened his eyes and approached the audience with purpose. He held his hand out, and thrashed it around as he saw fit.  
“And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes.  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight.  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes.  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight.  
On for tonight.  
On for tonight.”

He hummed as the music faded, adding extra flourishes as he went along.

He bowed to the audience as they applauded him. The reaction was like Tadashi’s, which honored Hinata, because Tadashi was amazing. He returned the mic to its stand and ran back to his seat.

Kageyama leaned over to kiss him.

“You did amazing. I was wrong to doubt you.”

That meant more to Hinata than all the applause in the world.


	10. Ukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai performs Jolene

Yachi had to physically force Ukai onto the stage for his contribution to the evening. He cleared his throat and leaned into the microphone.

“Uh, hey,” he said. “I’m Coach Ukai. I’m the lucky one who gets to chase these guys around every day.”

The crowd laughed, still in high spirits from Hinata’s performance.

“Anyway,” he drawled. “Here’s a song.”

The music started and Ukai remained closed off with his hands in his pants pockets. He really hadn’t expected Kiyoko to force him to go through with it so he was just wearing his classic red sweatsuit.

He tapped his foot to the beat and leaned into the mic.

“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene.  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man.”

He looked away and scowled before turning back to the mic.  
“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene.  
Please don't take him just because you can.”

He wiped his hand through his hair as he continued completely out of tune, but certainly trying his hardest.  
“Your beauty is beyond compare.  
With flaming locks of auburn hair.  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green.”

From the side of the stage, the team began clapping along to the beat. Ukai looked over at them with a small smile and continued on.  
“Your smile is like a breath of spring.  
Your voice is soft like summer rain.  
And I cannot compete with you...  
Jolene.”

The audience clued in and joined in on clapping. Hinata stood and began singing loudly along with Ukai. His team once again quickly joined in.  
“He talks about you in his sleep.  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name…   
Jolene.”

The audience joined in and the entire auditorium belted out the words of Dolly Parton’s wisdom. Ukai raised his fist to them, in an act of camaraderie. He continued on with newly found confidence.  
“And I can easily understand,  
How you could easily take my man,  
But you don't know what he means to me,  
Jolene.”

The room got louder as they dived into the chorus. An entire sizable crowd of varying voices coming together to create the most horrendous version of ‘Jolene’ Ukai was sure ever existed, but he loved every second of it.  
“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene!  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man!  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene!  
Please don't take him just because you can!”

Ukai took the mic from the stand and moved forward, replacing his hand in his pocket as he went.  
“You could have your choice of men,  
But I could never love again,  
He's the only one for me,  
Jolene!”

He beamed out at their supporters, twisting only slightly on his feet as he sang.  
“I had to have this talk with you,  
My happiness depends on you,  
And whatever you decide to do,  
Jolene…”

They all joined in louder than ever for the final chorus. It was as though every person in the auditorium was a singular entity. A cohesive team.  
“Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene!  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man!  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene!  
Please don't take him even though you can!  
Jolene, Jolene!”

When the song finished, the entire room was louder than it was all night.

“And to you!” Ukai called back, then applauded the audience.

The rest of the team ran out to the stage, lined up, bowed, then applauded their crowd.

“Thank you for coming!”

They all turned in on each other for a group hug, each brimming with pride at what they’d accomplished there. Except for Tsukishima, he was brimming with joy because he’d have three straight weeks of minimal Hinata.

They once again waved to the crowd and moved backstage.

“Well, guys,” Ukai beamed, collecting them in a circle. “Our next performance is what’s going to really matter! Do half as good at nationals as you did tonight and we’re flying!”

“Right!” They yelled, piling their hands in the center, then broke apart with enthusiasm.

“Karasuno!”


	11. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected challenger approaches

Yachi was addressing the audience as Karasuno celebrated the night backstage.

“Again, this trip to Nationals would be impossible if not for—“

She was cut off by a group of large boys running up the aisle. They stormed the stage and she let out a cry. The noise drew the attention of the team and they ran out to see what the issue was.

A tall boy with black hair leaned down to her and said, “You thought you could have a party without us?”

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima said.

“What are they doing here?” Kageyama asked.

“I mean, I told Kenma about the show, but he didn’t seem very interested,” Hinata gaped.

Yachi looked to where the boys stood and mouthed, ‘Do you know them?’

They nodded and supplied her with thumbs up. She turned back to Kuroo and handed him the microphone.

“All yours,” she said.

He took it and smiled deviously at Karasuno as he spoke into it, “Alright, let us give you all a taste of what Nationals will feel like when we kick your ass!”

The auditorium was consumed by the funky stylings of Daft Punk. Nekoma jumped enthusiastically to the beat, and Hinata couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by their height. Yamamoto dashed backstage to grab the secondary microphone and rejoined his team.

The electronic voice of Daft Punk came out as Yamamoto barrelled to the front of the stage.  
“Work it, make it, do it  
Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger.”

He threw his hand out wildly as he rapped Kanye’s true words of wisdom.  
“N-now th-that that don't kill me,  
Can only make me stronger.  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer.”

Kuroo took over the vocals as he walked coolly beside Yamamoto. He kept his free hand in the pocket of his loose-fitting pants.  
“I know I got to be right now,  
'Cause I can't get much wronger.  
Man, I've been waiting all night now!  
That's how long I been on ya!”

The two of themselves lowered into a dance as Yaku came to steal the mic from Yamamoto.  
“I need you right now!  
Let's get lost tonight!  
You could be my friend tonight,  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight!  
And you don't give an uh what they all say, right?”

Lev took the microphone from Kuroo and hollered as he danced aptly to the music. Kuroo and Yamamoto went back to dance and cheer them on with the rest of Nekoma. He pointed to Sugawara.  
“Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior!”

Lev pointed at Hinata.  
“Dang, they don't make 'em like this anymore!”

He turned his focus to Tsukishima.  
“I ask, 'cause I'm not sure.  
Do anybody make real ish anymore?”

He backed away from Karasuno, holding their gaze with his posture open and confident, arm raised to the ceiling.  
“Bow in the presence of greatness!  
'Cause right now thou hast forsaken us!”

Kuroo rounded back on them, taking the microphone back from Yaku. He followed suit in Lev’s attitude. He leaned his arm on Kageyama, as if speaking directly to him.  
“You should be honored by my lateness!  
That I would even show up to this fake ish!”

He walked backwards to stand beside Lev as they rapped together. They both gestured wildly with a commanding energy.  
“So go ahead, go nuts, go apish!”

Yamamoto leaned over Kuroo’s shoulder and yelled into the mic alongside him.  
“Specially in my pastel, on my Bape ish!”

Yaki mirrored Yamamoto’s actions with Lev, sharing his mic, as they all pointed as Karasuno.  
“Act like you can't tell who made this!”

They broke apart, all joining the rest of the team, save for Lev. He leaned in and hushed his voice, meeting Hinata’s eye.  
“New Gospel homie.”

Lev leaned in closer to Hinata.  
“Take six and take this…”

He pressed their foreheads together as he whispered the last word.  
“Haters.”

He rejoined his group in cheering on Yaki as he delivered the chorus powerfully and enthusiastically to the audience at the edge of the stage.  
“N-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger!  
I need you to hurry up now,  
'Cause I can't wait much longer!  
I know I got to be right now.  
'Cause I can't get much wronger!  
Man, I've been waiting all night now!  
That's how long I been on ya!”

Lev yelled from the group.  
“I need you right now!”

Kuroo approached Kageyama, wrapped his arm around his shoulders and led him further onto the stage as he sang to him. He kept his eyes closed and Kageyama looked mortified.  
“I need you right now.  
I don't know if you got a man or not.  
If you made plans or not.  
If God put me in the plans or not.”

Kuroo laughed as he let go of Kageyama and ran his hand through his hair.  
“I'm tripping, this drink got me saying a lot.”

He then looked at Kageyama with intensity.  
“But I know that God put you in front of me.  
So how the hell could you front on me?”

He smirked as he put his hand on Kageyama’s head.  
“It's a thousand yous, there's only one of me!”

He turned away and put his hand on his chin as he closed his eyes and said with a goofy smile.  
“I'm tripping, I'm caught up in the moment, right?”

He threw the mic to Kenma, who caught it with ease and moved forward. 

“No way,” Hinata gawked. He fully expected him to sit the whole thing out.

Kenma’s voice rang out with confidence. There was more inflection in his voice than Karasuno had ever seen. Maybe more than Nekoma had even seen.  
“'Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night!”

He pointed at himself.  
“So we gonna do everything that Ken like!  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike!”

He put his hand on his hip as he leaned forward and squinted at the audience.  
“Well, I'd do anything for a blonde, right?”

He stood back up and tangled his free hand in his hair.  
“And she'll do anything for the limelight!  
And we'll do anything when the time's right!”

Kuroo stole the secondary microphone and danced up to Kenma.  
“Uh, baby you're makin' it!”

Daft Punk took over the audio for a moment.  
‘(harder, better, faster, stronger).’

The rest of the team charged forward as they all screamed the chorus into the microphones, jumping in a chaotic lake of red and black.  
“N-now th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger!  
I need you to hurry up now!  
'Cause I can't wait much longer!  
I know I got to be right now!  
'Cause I can't get much wronger!  
Man I've been waiting all night now!  
That's how long I been on ya!”

They all danced and jumped, displaying intense energy and a desire to steal the show fully from Karasuno.  
“I need you right now!  
I need you right now!  
You know how long I've been on ya?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia!  
Since O.J. Had Isotoners!  
Don't act like I never told ya!  
Don't act like I never told you !  
Don't act like I never told you!  
Baby, you're making it!  
(harder, better, faster, stronger)!”

They all posed dramatically as the beat died. The crowd erupted, standing as they cheered. 

“That's right!” Yamamoto yelled into the mic. “Nekoma! Say our name!”

The crowd chanted ‘Nekoma! Nekoma! Nekoma!’.

“I thought they were supposed to be on our side?” Sugawara asked.

“Hmph,” Hinata crossed his arms. He charged out to the stage and stole a microphone. He pointed at Kuroo, who stared back with wide eyes and mouth slightly ajar. 

“Rematch!” Hinata declared.

Kuroo put his hand on his hip and smirked.

“You’re on, short stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> whether or not you consider this an official part of this series is up to you lol i really just needed to write some comedic relief cause the next part is t e n s e


End file.
